User talk:Imouto-tan
, there is rarely a time when you cannot find me in the Chat but on the off chance that I'm not there feel free to drop me a message and I'll get back to you asap. Remember to Sign your comments please Well, since you're all so insistent that I start slapping down problems from the start... Let's see which of you is the first to complain that I'm cracking down too hard. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Why thank you. It isn't like I spend few hours a day on this site, plus how long it takes to deal with posts to my Talk-page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:44, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Honestly Nat, if I were you I would not recommend SageM to Kuo as an admin candidate. Sure, Sage knows more powers and abilities, including their names, capabilities, and etc., than Kuo does, but the guy can be pretty damn ''opinionated ''when it comes to his beliefs, thoughts, and opinions on a lot of the superpowers here on this wiki, some of the ones I created, renamed, and edited even got deleted, regressed, and undone, respectively, because of him. --Chris Urena (talk) 01:30, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Well, I'm out of ideas on that one, although one thing is for certain: I would not recommend Death Horseman or her brother BlackHoleOfNothingness because of how they've been to you and poor DYBAD lately; SageM because of how irksome he can be sometimes; me because I am simply too lazy, irresponsible, and not as familiar with this site as most of you are; DYBAD only because he humbly prefers being a mod; Gabriel because, well, he hasn't been as active as he originally was in the fandom here; Thekingsman because of the same thing as Gabriel; and, that's pretty much it for as far as I know. If anything, we should have a certain kind of election over who should be the new appointed admins (and bureaucrat, since it's true what we've all been saying about Kuo not taking the position seriously enough like he should and doing his job as said bureaucrat rather poorly) of this wiki based on their responsibility, activity, familiarity with the wiki and the wiki rules, behavior, morality, and trustworthiness. Wouldn't you agree, Nat? --Chris Urena (talk) 01:58, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Because I'm searching for more staff to keep this site working when I leave. Only thing keeping me here is that there isn't good candidate to take my post and the second I have one I'm gone. And you lot have been pushing me to the point that I've been considering if I should make SageM bureaucrat from pure spite. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Um, I was unblocked on the RP-Fun wiki, but I got auto-blocked again because I used the same IP. Say, why are you bringing up what Death and I talked about in the past to another admin? As I said, I am sure I was misguided about you, and I was foolish to talk about it. Now I don’t really believe her. Sorry if I said anyhing bad about you back then, in advance. I’d rather not get involved in this any further. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 02:54, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Have you decided yet who you want the second bureaucrat to be?SageM (talk) 07:04, October 9, 2019 (UTC)SageM Omnipotence Users Why did you remove the known users section of Omnipotence? If your going to do something like that at least leave a comment as to why, especially since we know those users are in fact all-powerful.SageM (talk) 22:38, October 30, 2019 (UTC)SageM Hi. This is BayonettaxMinaj. I’m so happy to finally have time to message you directly . I hope you’re doing well and I hate to bother you but I have a few ideas I’d like your opinion on. And I have finally posted a page for Cheshire Raynes, the 2nd Son. Please check it out, enjoy, give me your thoughts, share the news, and hit me up whenever you’re available. Thx Imouto-tan. (BayonettaxMinaj) Nice try, dirtbag. nice avatar picture. where is it from. those eyes look nice. anyway how's your day going lmouto-tan. is everything alright? for me. i got midterms coming up but i'm sure i'll be fine. i'm having a nice day.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 22:04, January 18, 2020 (UTC) great. i just have a lot of midterm reviews to study for my exams. got a lot of work to study but i need those grades.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:02, January 19, 2020 (UTC)